pokepastafandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Element02/The Missingno and Cubone theories
...so normal compnent in the earlier Creepypastas were the Missingno and the many theories surrounding what it is and what it does. For example, the Missingno appears in Strangled Red, Glitchy Red, and Ketsuban, just to name a few. But what is the Missingno? Well...obviously there are many theories, and though Nintendo released a statement about what it is...does anyone really believe them? Nintendo said that the Missingo was just a bug in the system...some left over data from Alpha and Beta that was not prepoerly removed from the game. This would make sense since there are many other bugs that accessible via gameshark from alpha and beta as well as the Mew glitch which was a leftover from beta as well (and you do not need a gameshark for the nugget bridge cheat). Also Nintendo advises against using the Missingo, even though it says that the Missingno cannot harm your game. Lastly, the Missingo is a random number generator, and while people claim that the Missingo is different pieces of all different Pokemon // Nintendo has stated that the Missingno is generated using different locations and trainer sprites instead. So...why does it have a Pokemon cry? why does it level up and evolve into a Khangaskhan? why can you play it on Pokemon Stadium as a Meowth or a Rhydon? And why it given a Bird/Normal type and have moves, even though it's made up of people and places? Well, one theory (shows above) states that Missingno (which means "Missing Number") is indeed a Khangaskhan...but nor the normal one you and I find in the Safari Zone and that doesn't evolve, no. This one is the one linked to the evolutionary chain of Cubone, and it evolves from Marowak. That would explain why the Missingno evolves from Khangaskhan and why, at times, it can take on the form of the ghost which is Cubone's Mother at the Pokemon Tower. Originally, when a baby Khangaskhan loses its mother, it takes her skull and wears it, becoming a Cubone. Then that cubone evolves into Marowak, and was supposed to finally evolve into Khangaskhan. But, developers decided that it would be too gruesome to make it look like something that wore a skull became it's normal parent pokemon in the end, and they cut it out of the game, made Khangaskhan its own pokemon, and the scrapped evolutionary code was thrown into the only place in the game that had room and that they thought no one would ever think to go looking. The second theory is that the Missingno is the remnant pieces of the pokemon that never made it to generation one and were later saved for generation two in the Pokemon series. Because originally (if you watch the history of Pokemon at all) there were supposed to be over 190 Pokemon available for Generation One, but then last minute, they cut that down to the 151 we know and love today...the rest were either pitch or used for Generation Two. Those are the biggest thoeries out there right now (I peronsally like the Cubone one), but what do you think it is? But next...lets cover what the Missingno does. We all know how to use the glitch. You go to Viridian City, talk to the old man laying on the ground and have him show you how to catch a Pokemon. Then, after he shows you how to catch a Pokemon, you fly to Cinnibar Island and begin surfing on the right-hand side of the island. This will eventually generate a Missingno which when caught or defeated will give you 128 of the 6th item within your inventory. Some people claim that catching a Missingno will eventually delete your game. Is this true? No. The Missingno is a really weird glitch. If caught, it will distort all your Pokemon Sprites in battle, and will even mess up your trainer Sprite...but this is only temporary. Release the Missingno or deposit it into your box, and the glitch soon goes away. But what IS permanent are the glitches to your Hall of Fame Records...those will forevr be distorted, but it's not like that matters much anyways. So naturally...by defeating the Missingno you get your 128 items and then your Hall of Fame is distorted forevermore, but there will be no glitches to your team or trainer. All-in-all it's nothing more than a friendly glitch that is used for laughs and also to cheat your way to a powerful team and evolving all those pokemon you did not want to train before. lol So why are we all fascinated by this Pokemon? Well, it's easy to see why the Missingno is an interesting concept for things such as CreepyPastas and Pokemon Theories. We all know game developers lie when trying to save their skins, so for Nintendo to be like: "We fucked up...but it's just some silly landscapes and trainer sprites" well, no one thinks that is true. And the fact that Missingno can fight, evolve, and do all sorts of things leaves us wonderig what its true intentions had been. Still, it's easily used as a horror-element because the plain fact of the matter is, it is something we will NEVER understand 100%. Even after all these years (since 1997 yo) the Missingno has baffled us, captivated us, and given us all the rare candies and masterballs we could ever want. lol so it's an easy element to manipulate, make it into something sinister and dangerous. I mean, we could easily say that a Bulbasaur or Charmander becomes posessed and then kills everyone...or that the trainer sprite takes on its own personality...but honestly, when reading those things, we know how much of a stretch they are. But then you run across things like the White Ditto Glitch, the Ghost at Pokemon Tower, Buried Alive, and the Missingno...and these elements are so mysterious and unknown that it becomes extra-terrifying because you know these tales could possibly be real and true somewhere!!! Am I right? But yeah...ending this blog, I want to know what you think about the Missingno. I want to see your own personal theories, your own experiences with this creature, and also maybe mention your favorite tale involving the almighty Missingno. I will talk to you guys later :D Category:Blog posts